A Little Bit of Talent
by ZeratheNightDancer
Summary: Namine is the new girl on the block. when a talent scout comes to the islands little singing competition, things are set into motion. All it takes is a little bit of talent...rating may go up, but i'll decide that later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** hello again! I was hoping to make another KH story. This is going to be a one-shot, but if I feel like it, or I get enough reviews requesting it, I'll make more. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the songs Things Happen and Golden Heart, both by Kirsty MacColl (you'll see what the songs is for in a bit)

* * *

**A Little Bit of Talent**

Namine sighed looking at the mess she made just trying to pick out an outfit. She chose a light pink blouse, a pair of jean capris, and her favorite white flip-flops. It wasn't that she was going anywhere special; she was just going to go ride around town on her bike. It was a habit, going out every Friday to explore the town. She just moved in last month, and Friday and Saturday were the only days she had off from the job she got.

She kicked up the bike's stand and walked it out to the end of her driveway. She hopped on and peddled out of her quiet neighborhood, her dirty blonde hair flailing behind her. She began humming a tune she had made up, and smiled seeing that she was almost at one streets she hadn't explored yet. She was just about there when a flyer caught her eye.

Namine stopped so suddenly that the momentum she had picked up on her bike sent her over the handles of her bike. She landed in a heap on the concrete. Since she was busy checking herself for injuries, she didn't notice a boy running up behind her.

"Are you okay, miss?" asked a voice behind her. Namine turned around to see a boy about her age, maybe a year older, with silver hair offering her a hand to help her up. She took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Y-yes I-I'm okay," she stuttered, brushing off her pants. The boy took a closer look at her, and as if trying to remember something.

"Are you new here, because I don't think I've seen you before. You sure you're alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm new. Just moved here three weeks ago. I'm sorry for worrying you; I'm clumsy like that sometimes. Well, I better get going; I just wanted to see what that flyer said," she said, quickly grabbing the flyer off of the lamp post, and hopping back on her bike. "Bye," she said with a last glance.

Riku raised an eyebrow. 'She seems nice, but kind of shy. I didn't even get her name,' he thought to himself. He walked back over to his friends Sora and Kairi, who were making out.

"Guys, could you do that somewhere else, and another time when I'm not here?" he said, interrupting his friends' romantic moment.

"Aw, Riku, why did you interrupt us? You need to get yourself a girl," Kairi suggested.

"I don't need a girlfriend Kairi," he replied uninterested.

"You know she's right Riku. You just don't want to admit it because your big ego is getting in the way," Sora said.

Riku rolled his eyes, and turned around. "What ever, I'm going home," he said waving his hand over his head.

"If he was going home, why did he interrupt us?" Kairi asked Sora, who just shrugged his shoulders, and then continued kissing Kairi.

(With Namine)

Namine got off her bike and walked it back in her garage, panting. She had just biked back at top speed. She walked in the kitchen, got a glass of water, and sat down at the table to look at the flyer she took with her. Taking a sip, she read it. 'Hmm…a singing competition… it could be fun. And the prize money would be more than enough for school,' she thought.

She swallowed the rest of her drink, welcoming the cool liquid feeling in her mouth. "Now, what can I sing?" she asked herself. She thought for a moment, and then it hit her. "I've got it!" she said excitedly, and ran up into her room to look through all the lyrics she ever wrote.

"No……no…….ummmm, nah……no……nope……..that's not it………no……..uh-uh……..ACK! NO WAY! WHY DID I EVER WRITE THIS! …….no…………………..AH-HA! HERE IT IS!" Namine yelled in triumph holding up a piece of paper. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" she asked nobody in particular. She got up and went to the door. She looked in through the window to see a girl with auburn hair waving at her while holding a covered pan. Namine waved back and moved to open the door.

"Hey Namine, can I come in?" the girl asked. Namine nodded and moved aside to let Kairi in. "My mom made extra casserole, and asked me to take it over. She knows you always have to cook for yourself, so go ahead and take it," she said handing Namine the pan.

"Thanks again. Your mom cooks really good compared to me," Namine said placing the casserole on the table. "So how are things with you and Sora going?"

Kairi shrugged, "Pretty good. How's your job?"

"They just gave me a raise. Come visit sometime. I'll give you a free scoop," Namine offered. (She works at an ice cream store)

"Heh, thanks. So, have you heard about the singing competition?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I fell over my bike when I stopped, then I grabbed the flyer off the post and biked back home at top speed when some guy came over."

"Huh? You actually talked to someone you didn't know the name of?"

"Yeah, so. It wasn't like I told him my name, address and phone number. Anyway, I'm going to enter the talent show. I'm going to be singing a song I made up," Namine said holding up the lyrics she wrote. Kairi reached over and grabbed it. She read it, and returned it to Namine.

"That's really good," she asked.

"Thanks. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked moving to the drawers getting out a fork for herself.

"No thanks, I have to go now anyway," Kairi said getting up and walking over to the door. "Hey Namine, you should come with us to the beach tomorrow. Okay?" she said over her shoulder.

"Okay. Bye Kairi," Namine said, and then returned to eating the casserole.

"I'll tell the guys, bye!" Kairi said before closing the door behind her.

Namine dropped her fork, and froze. She realized that if she went to the beach with Kairi, she would have to go with people she didn't know. 'Kairi knows I'm really shy around new people, so why did she ask me to go?' Namine thought. She sighed and pick up her fork again and continued eating. 'She'll force me to go anyway, so I might as well,' she thought. She sighed and put the rest of her food away, and went to practice her song.

(With Riku)

"Hello?" he said answering the phone.

"Hey Riku, I have something to tell you about the beach tomorrow," said the voice on the other side.

"Hey Kairi, are you calling to cancel so you can spend time alone with Sora again?" he asked, slightly amused.

"No, I called to tell you Namine is coming with us, and wanted to make sure you were okay with that," she said.

"Namine? You mean that new girl who moved here?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she said simply.

"Yeah sure, that's okay with me," he replied. "Anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"No, that's all…bye," Kairi said, quickly hanging up.

"Bye," Riku said putting the phone back on the receiver. "What was that all about? Well, might as well start on dinner." He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. Then he opened the cabinet, and grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl. Then he got his spoon and went to sit down. 'I think I've met Namine before, but I wonder where,' he thought while absentmindedly chewing his cereal.

(The next day; with Namine)

"What am I going to wear! I only have one bathing suit and it doesn't fit me anymore… I know, I'll go ask Kairi if I can borrow one of hers," she said getting up to go over to Kairi's house like she said.

She rang the doorbell twice and waited for someone to answer. Eventually the door opened, revealing the auburn haired girl. "Hey Namine. I wasn't expecting you until 11. What happened, did something come up?" she asked concerned.

Namine blushed. "Something like that. My bathing suit doesn't fit me anymore, and I was wondering if I could borrow one of yours. So…can I?" she asked with a hopeful smile. Kairi grinned and led Namine up to her room.

"Sure you can. Do you want to wear a one piece, or bikini?" she asked over her shoulder while shifting through the piles of clothes she had on her floor. Namine plopped down on Kairi's bed.

"A bikini would be nice," she replied. Kairi shifted through the clothes for a few more minutes, and then finally found some of her swimsuits.

"Okay, we've got this brown one with a blue flower on this side, and a blue belt on the bottom. Then we've got one with a mix of different shades of orange, pink, and white. And finally we have this black one with a pattern of white roses on the top and back of the bottom. So… which one'll it be?" Kairi asked laying down the three choices in front of Namine.

"Hmmm, I think I'll go with the black one," Namine said pointing to the one she chose.

"Okay, here you go," Kairi said handing it to Namine. "You can have it, if you want. I barely ever wear it anyway."

"Oh no, I couldn't," Namine said, shaking her head.

"Think of it as a belated birthday present. Now go change in the bathroom over there. The guys'll be here in a couple of minutes," Kairi said pointing to the door opposite to her.

"Thanks again Kairi," Namine said disappearing into the bathroom. She began to change, and she was almost done when she heard the doorbell ring.

"We'll be in the living room okay Namine?" Kairi said through the door before going to get the door. She finished changing, grabbed her bag, and went down to the living room. The room was silent when she entered, and she got nervous.

"Um, hi guys. I hope you don't mind me going with you," she said sitting down quietly next to Kairi. She looked over and saw a boy with silver hair, and then realized he was the guy from yesterday who helped her. He met her eyes.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Riku said pointing at Namine. She just nodded her head silently; too shocked that he was one of Kairi's friends. Kairi looked shocked too.

"Woah, really? When did you meet her?" she asked.

"Yesterday, when she flipped off her bike, then took off with a poster without telling me her name," he said. Namine blushed furiously.

"Oh! So you're the guy she was talking about yesterday. How come you got her to talk to you when it took me a whole week to get her to talk to me?" Kairi asked.

"It did not take that long!" Namine said, embarrassed.

"Oh yes it did! I had to come over everyday, and whenever I tried to talk to you, it ended up like a one-sided conversation. You never said anything more than hello, good-bye, and thank you," Kairi said poking Namine in the arm.

"I-I'm not like that!" Namine said, flustered.

"Oh yeah, you haven't met the guys yet have you? Well I'll introduce you to them. Okay, this guy with the spiky brown hair is Sora. And this one with the silver hair is Riku. Both of you already know that this is Namine right? Right. Okay, now that introductions are over, let's go to the beach!" Kairi said standing up. Everyone else stood, and began walking towards the door. It was quiet most of the way there, and Namine lagged a bit behind everyone else.

"So, you guys are neighbors right?" Sora asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Kairi said. Namine nodded shyly.

"Well you're pretty talkative," Riku said sarcastically. Kairi punched his arm playfully.

"Riku! Be nice, she's just shy around new people, right Namine?" Kairi asked.

Namine opened her mouth to say something, but Riku cut her off. "Yes, but we aren't new people," he said.

"Well technically you are, because you haven't talked to her for five days straight, now have you? So she know almost nothing about you except your name which makes you a new person," Kairi said.

"I bet the only reason she said something else was because you were being annoying," Sora put in.

"Actually, that's true. Kairi was annoying me so much by talking all the time, that I had to do something to shut her up," Namine plainly. Kairi gasped.

"So, you think I'm annoying do you? Well see how annoying this is. That this!" Kairi said, and she began to poke Namine's arm the rest of the way there. Namine had a big sweat drop on her head (you know, like in anime), Riku was shaking his head, and Sora was laughing hysterically. He finally stopped when he noticed they were at the beach.

"We're here," Sora pointed out.

"Yay!" Kairi and Namine squealed, running to the ocean while stripping down to their swimsuits. The boys gathered all the things the girls had left into a pile next to where they would be sitting.

"I guess she isn't shy anymore. I'm going to get in too," Sora said running into the water.

"I think I'll sit out for now. I'll be over by the paopu tree if you need me," Riku yelled to them while walking over to the paopu tree like he said. The girls were dunking Sora now, and Riku chuckled. He turned to look out across the ocean. Soon he became lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, c-can I sit there?" asked a voice behind him. Startled, he fell back, off the tree. He heard someone running up to him. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall off. Are you okay?" said the voice from earlier. He recognized it as female now, it sounded kind of like Namine. He opened his eyes to see those big blue eyes staring into his.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why are you here?" he asked getting up and back onto the tree.

"I felt like getting out, and I came over here, so I wouldn't be lonely," she replied. Riku looked down to see a pencil and a sketchpad in her hands.

"You gonna draw something?" he asked. She smiled. "Maybe. Want me to draw you?" she said.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure why not?"

"Okay, now look out over the water like you were before. Perfect. Now hold that position," she said as she franticly began sketching him. It took her a good ten to fifteen minutes to finish. She handed it over to him when she finished, and he steadied it.

"Wow, you're really good," he said handing it back to her.

"Thanks, my dream is to become an artist. But first I have to raise enough money to pay to get into the school. My mom died, and my dad is almost never home because, well…nevermind. Anyway, I don't want to bore you with my problems," she said, looking out across the sky. Riku was at a loss for words. He wouldn't ask if she didn't want to tell. He decided to change the subject.

"Are you going to enter the singing contest?" he asked. She smiled still looking out at the sky.

"Yeah, I'm going to sing I song I wrote. Are you going to sing?" she replied.

"Nah, I'm best at playing instruments," he said. Then Sora and Kairi walked over sharing a towel.

"Comfy?" Riku asked them.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Sora retorted. Kairi and Namine laughed.

"Come on guys, let's go back home," Kairi said. And so they left to go home.

* * *

A week had passed and both Kairi and Namine practiced had been practicing their songs, and correcting each other's mistakes. It was the day of the contest, so they were getting ready.

"Oh! How about…this one!" Kairi said holding up a t-shirt colored with camouflage, and a smiley face on it.

"No, that's not nice enough," Namine said shaking her head.

"But it's got a smiley face on it," Kairi pouted.

"So. I think I'll wear this," Namine said holding up a long, white tube top and a pair of nice jeans.

"Oh, and that's nice? Well then I'm wearing the smiley shirt and jeans whether you like it or not. It's not like we're doing an act together," Kairi said sticking out her tongue. Namine rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Kairi was also changed.

"Hey, can I wear your fingerless gloves," Kairi asked.

"Sure, whatever. Knock yourself out," Namine replied. "Can we go now? I want to see how they set up the stage."

"Fine, since you're in such a hurry," Kairi said, heading towards the door. Namine grabbed her house key, and followed her out of the house. They headed in the direction of the beach.

"You guys still haven't gone to Flava Ice like you said," Namine said. (Sorry, I couldn't think of a better name)

"We were planning on going there after the show tonight," Kairi replied.

"Oh. Well, I'll pay for you all you guys," Namine said.

"You don't have to pay for us Namine," Kairi said putting a reassuring hand on Namine's shoulder. "Hey, did you know that there's going to be a talent scout there? I just heard about it today!"

"Really? Oh man, now I'm going to be twice as nervous. Why would they send talent scouts all the way out here?" Namine asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry. You're going to do great. Come on, we're here," Kairi said. "Follow me." Namine nodded and did as she was told. They gave their CDs with the music to the guy backstage, and went to find Sora and Riku.

"Hey guys!" Kairi yelled running over to them, Namine right behind her. "Do you have a program? I forgot to get one."

"Yeah. Here," Sora said handing it to Kairi. She looked it over, and saw she and Namine were last. There were five other people before them. Then the announcer spoke up.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I hope you will enjoy our show tonight. First up is Selphie," he said, and then walked off the stage as Selphie walked on and began singing. Her song ended and the other four contestants sang their songs. Halfway through the fifth singer, Kairi and Namine got up to go backstage. Kairi leaned down to kiss Sora on the cheek, and Namine just stood off to the side waiting for her.

"Good luck you guys," Riku and Sora said. The girls said thank you, and left to go to the stage. A few minutes later, Kairi walked on stage, the music started, and she started singing.

(Golden Heart)

**And so I know now**

**Turn to stone now**

**Won't someone me free**

**Love me or leave me**

**Surrounded by lovers I stand apart**

**Won't someone hold me, when I am lonely**

**Let the sun shine on my golden heart**

**Music's playing**

**I'm still praying **

**Venus made me**

**Eros betrayed me**

**Instead of love's arrow, he used a poison dart**

**So if you could love me**

**Take good care of me**

**You'd take the spell off my golden heart**

**I used to dance**

**And I knew romance**

**Until a dagger of glass tore my world apart**

**But if you could hold me**

**When I am lonely**

**I'd love you back with a golden heart**

The crowd applauded, and Kairi walked off stage. Namine took her place, and as they passed Kairi said, "Good luck." Namine smiled; she had more confidence now. The music began, and she began singing.

(Things Happen)

**Every Friday night she rides the whole way over town**

**Just to see some stupid boy who never turns around**

**He never sees the girl whose dreams have told her he's the one**

**Still she gets excited whenever Friday comes**

**There is no reason in love, sweet love**

**It's deeper than the sea**

**Things happen, we fall in love**

**It just comes naturally**

**Anyone who saw her in the street would never one**

**The passion of the feeling she never puts on show**

**We cannot choose the ones we love; we think that we belong**

**Just when you're not looking someone comes along**

**There is no reason in love, sweet love**

**It's deeper than the sea**

**Things happen, we fall in love**

**It just comes naturally**

**There she stands, clothes around her feet**

**Choosing what to wear so she can just stand in his street**

**Please, oh please this time I'll make him mine**

**She begs of her reflection in her dressing table shrine**

**Oh, there is no reason in love, sweet love**

**It's deeper than the sea**

**Things happen, we fall in love**

**It just comes naturally**

The music faded and she walked off the stage while the audience applauded. The announcer came back on stage. "We hope you all enjoyed the show! We will contact the winner sometime tomorrow. Good night everyone, and get home safely!" he said.

Kairi and Namine found their way back to the boys, and they all headed over to the Ice Cream Shop. "Okay, guys. I don't care what you say, I'm buying you all ice cream okay?" Namine insisted. "So, what do you all want?"

"Chocolate," Sora said.

"Vanilla," said Kairi.

"I'll have chocolate too," Riku added.

"Okay," Namine said walking up to the counter. "Hey Fred. I'll have two vanilla and two chocolate cones."

"Here you go," Fred said passing her the ice cream. "That'll be $6.53."

"Thanks Fred," Namine said giving him the money. They all walked home eating their ice cream.

"So, is that where you work?" Sora asked.

"Yep," Namine said.

"I'm paying you back Namine," Kairi said firmly.

"But-"

"No. I said I wouldn't let you buy me ice cream so I'll pay you back," Kairi said cutting Namine off. Namine smiled. Soon they all split to go to their houses after saying their goodbyes.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. wow, I typed a lot…yeah. I am confident now that this will be more than a one-shot. I will only continue if you review, so R&R please! Me no care if you flame… 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** hey, sorry it took so long for me to update. No inspiration and limited computer time is rough. I'm going to make Namine not as shy now. Well, at least I have something now, so please, sit back and enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:** me no own KH…but I can still dream about owning it (goes off into lala land, that's my little daydream place)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Namine was restless that night. She spent the entire time tossing and turning, thinking about if she did good or not. When she finally fell asleep, she was awakened a few minutes later by the sun's rays hitting her face. _'Well there goes a goodnight's sleep,'_ she thought. She sighed and sat up in her bed. She looked at her clock to see that it was still a good ways until she had to go to work. She got up, and dressed in a gray cami and a pair of jean shorts. She grabbed a piece of bread and stuck it in her mouth as she slipped on her sandals. She pulled her bike out, and left, not even bothering to get her mail.

She rode down to the beach and to the little island with the crooked tree. Namine parked her bike and sat on the paopu tree. She admired the ocean and the way the sin's rays hit it at a certain angle that made it seem alive and dancing with colors. She wished she had brought her sketch book, but decided to just sit and watch instead of going all the way back to her house and missing it all. She heard a twig snap behind her, and her head whipped over to see who it was. She sighed in relief to see that it was only Riku.

"Hey Riku," she said quietly. He sat down beside her.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here so early?" Riku asked.

"Just looking at the scenery. You?" Namine replied.

"Just wanted a quiet place to think," he told her.

"Oh. Well, I can go then if you want," she said getting up. Riku grabbed her wrist, careful not to hurt her.

"No, you can stay. I don't mind," he said with a sincere smile. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks," she said. They stared out at the ocean together until the sun had fully risen above the horizon.

"So when do you go to work?" Riku asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Um, around 11:00. That reminds me, what time is it?" Namine asked.

"Almost ten. You still have about an hour 'til your job starts. How about we go somewhere? Together," he suggested.

"Sure," she said. They walked out off the beach, Namine completely forgetting about her bike, and went to the market place.

"Oh! Let's look in there," Namine said excitedly. She ran to a booth and Riku followed her. It went on like that for a while. She would look at things, but never buy it. Riku said he would buy it for her, but she refused to let him. They went to a couple of places Riku wanted to too. Soon it was almost time for Namine to go to work. Riku walked her to her workplace and they said their goodbyes at the front door.

"Looks like someone has a boyfriend! And right after she got here too," a boy said from behind the counter as Namine entered the shop. She fake glared at him, but couldn't hide the blush that rose in her cheeks.

"He's not my boyfriend Fred. He's just a friend. Besides, I just met him a couple days ago," she said.

"Ah yes, but so much can happen in such little time," another boy said.

"Can it, Tory," she said. The said boy held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Snappish much? Oh well, maybe she's PMSing or something," Tory said with a smirk.

"I'll show you PMSing!" Namine yelled, looking like she was about to strangle the boy. Fred stepped between the two.

"Come on guys. We're going to have customers soon, so if you want to fight, do it after your shift. Now go get in your uniform Namine," he commanded. Namine mock saluted.

"Yes sir!" she said, and then marched off to find her hat and apron. Tory snuck up behind Namine as she finished tying on her apron. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tory! What are you doing?" she gasped.

"Giving you a hug. Just wanted to say I'm sorry if you're mad at me. I know I can be a jerk sometimes," he said. He let her go.

"I'm not mad at you. Well, not really. You can be a jerk, but not always," she told him. "Now come on, we have some orders to fill. I can see some people are heading this way."

He followed her back. And just as she had said, some people walked in. They did their jobs, and got through the lunch rush. Namine had never known so many people wanted ice cream right after lunch.

Her shift ended at 5:30, so she went home and heated herself up some dinner. She got her mail too, and decided to read it as she ate.

"Bill…bill…junk mail…bill…what's this?" she asked as she stopped cycling through the letters. She put down her fork and looked at the address.

"Hm, no return address. And it's to me. I wonder what it is," she said aloud. Namine opened the letter carefully and unfolded the delicate paper inside. Her eyes scanned down the paper, growing wider with more excitement with each word she read.

"Yes!" she shouted when she had finished. The letter was from the agency the talent scout was from, and she won the contest. "Oh I have to tell Kairi!"

She ran to the house next to hers and urgently knocked on the door. She shifted her weight back and forth, waiting for the door to open. To her dismay, it was her friend's mother who opened the door.

"Hello Namine! Are you looking for Kairi?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, is she here?" Namine asked. Kairi's mother shook her head.

"No. I think she went out to eat with Sora. He's such a good boy," she said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway," Namine said, leaving before the woman could go ranting on about Kairi's boyfriend. She went to her garage to get her bike so she could go find Kairi, but she found out that it wasn't there.

"Oh crap! I left it by the paopu tree. What if somebody stole it?" Namine said, running her hands through her dirty blonde hair. She ran to where she and Riku had met earlier that day, dodging people in the market. She stopped just before the small islet and searched for her bike. She sighed in relief that it was still there, but she stopped again when she saw Tory walking up to her. She put on a smile.

"Hey Tory," she said when he got close enough.

"Hey. What're you doing out here?" he asked.

"Um, well…I kina left my bike here before I came to work…heh, and I didn't notice it until now so I came to get it," she said, kicking the sand at her feet, slightly embarrassed. He chuckled a little.

"Wow, so you're the owner of the crummy bike?" he asked. Namine glared at him.

"It isn't crummy. Besides, it's the only mode of transportation I have that's free," she told him. Tory shrugged.

"Well, you shouldn't leave it out for someone to steal then if it's the only transportation you have," he said. Namine gave him a weird look. Why was he being so nice to her today?

"Well, whatever. I'm going to go find Kairi and tell her the good news," Namine said, walking over to her bike.

"Uh…Namine, wait," Tory called out before she got on her bike. He looked down nervously.

"Yeah?" she asked, urging him to continue. He walked up to her, head still down.

"Um…I've been meaning to ask you this for a while," he started slowly. Namine nodded, hoping what he was going to say wasn't something stupid like her shoe was untied, because it wasn't (she's wearing sandals, how can sandals be untied?). "Well, I…um, really like you."

"That's it?" she asked. Something was definitely wrong.

"Well, you know how I piss you off a lot?" he asked. She nodded. "Well…that's because I kinda, sorta…love you. I just did those things to get your attention and to hide my feelings. Namine, would…would you be my girlfriend?"

Needless to say, Namine was shocked. Slowly, her mouth turned into a small smile and a light pink blush rose in her cheeks.

"Uh, sure," she said quietly. So quietly, Tory barely heard it. But when he did he grinned at her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks," he said. He hadn't expected her to say yes. He thought she had liked that other guy that had walked her to work. So after he let go of her, he hugged her again when she told him of the letter from the talent agency about her winning. They planned out a date to celebrate for the next day, which they both had off. Namine told him she needed to go tell Kairi about everything, and they said their goodbyes.

As she was riding through the town, she couldn't help but feel it wasn't right. That she didn't fully return Tory's feelings. She shook her head and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She was loved by somebody now, and that made her happy. Eventually she found Kairi and Sora in front of Kairi's house. Surprisingly, she found Riku there too. She rode up to them.

"Hey guys!" she shouted to get their attention. She parked her bike as they walked over to her.

"Hey Namine, what's up?" Sora said. His arm was latched around Kairi's waist.

"Guess what?" she said.

"What?" Kairi said.

"No, you have to guess first," Namine said firmly. Riku sighed.

"You won something?" he asked. The blonde smiled widely and nodded her head rapidly.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Well, it's not _just_ something. Actually it's a really big something," Namine said thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Sora urged.

"Well…I won the singing contest and I got a letter from the talent agency! They want me!" Namine squealed. Kairi broke away from Sora and glomped Namine with a hug, also squealing.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" she said.

"Kairi….you're choking me," Namine managed to say through Kairi's death grip.

"Oh," Kairi said, letting go of her friend. Namine took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"No problem," she said, smiling at her friend.

"That's awesome Namine!" Sora said, giving her a small hug. Riku patted her shoulder. He wasn't the hugging type.

"Good job," he said. Namine smiled at him. Then she remembered her sonversation with Tory.

"Oh! And there's something else!" she said, jumping up and down.

"What is it? And don't make us guess this time," Kairi said, smiling at her giddy friend.

"I have a boyfriend!" Namine told them. Kairi hugged her again.

"That's awesome. Who is it?" she asked.

"Well, it's the guy I work with. His name's Tory. He just asked me an hour ago and we're going on a date tomorrow! Oh, I'm so excited!" Namine squealed again.

No body noticed, the disappointed look on Riku's face at appeared for a moment. He quickly masked it and put on a smile. After a while, Riku and Sora said they had to go. Kairi's mom came out a few minutes later, calling for Kairi to come in. It was getting pretty late. They said goodbye to each other. Kairi planned to come over the next day before Tory got there and pick out Namine's outfit. Tomorrow would be great.

* * *

**A/N:** so how do you like it? Awesome no? tell me in a review! Oh, and sorry about not updating for a really long time. Will Namine's relationship with Tory bloom? Or will someone else get in the way? Why is Rikuupset that Namine has a boyfriend? You shall see…in the next chapter! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** hello again! Yes, I have updated faster than last time, but still probably not soon enough for your liking. Sorry, but that's just the nature of a lazy procrastinator (.'). Anywho, thank you all for reviewing. I love you all. Now, on to the story.

(Extra note: Hey, yeah, I tweaked the chappie some, but it's really not all that much so it's probably okay if you don't want to read it again.)

**Disclaimer:** I own nobody from KH in this story, but do own Fred and Tory at the moment. Also I do not own the song Just a Ride for it belongs to Jem.

* * *

"Hey Riku?" Sora asked as they were walking down the street. They had just left Namine and Kairi who were still talking.

"Hmm?" the platinum blonde said, slightly distracted.

"What's wrong? You seem distracted," Sora said with concern for his friend. Riku shook his head to clear his thoughts. They seemed to be drifting to Namine a lot nowadays.

"Nothing's wrong. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. It's nothing to worry about," Riku replied. He gave a reassuring smile to his friend to make it more convincing. Sora sighed and nodded his head.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he said.

"Yeah," Riku said. They stood there in silence, just staring at each other before Riku sighed and turned. They walked to their homes without another word.

Riku still couldn't get his mind off of that shy blonde he had met only a couple days ago. What was it about her that he was so attracted to? He shook his head again, but his thoughts didn't clear. He couldn't be more than a friend to her. She had a boyfriend now, and a friend is all he'll ever be. Not that he'd want to be anything more than just a friend…right? Right, he thought to himself, forcing himself to believe he only wanted her as his friend and nothing more.

He opened his bedroom door, went in, and threw himself onto his bed. While he was thinking he had made his way into his house and up to his bedroom. Suddenly he was very tired, and he fell into a light sleep. Once again his mind drifted and he dreamed of a certain blonde-haired girl.

* * *

"_Stupid girl."_

_Smack. Pain._

"_You'll never do anything right."_

_Bam. Throb. Stop… please._

"_I hate your face. Too much like your mother's."_

_Hit. Cut. Why…?_

"_I'll bet you're not even mine."_

_No! Stop! Please…why are you saying these things? Why do I have to suffer?_

"_Damn your mother and damn you."_

_Why…why? Why?!_

_Air cut by the force of a fist coming down fast._

_No!!_

_Screams, pain, and darkness…_

_Why…?_

Namine woke up with a start, panting. She clutched her head. It'd been a while since she had a dream like that. Like always, she wished it would go away soon, though she knew it was always be waiting there in the dark corners of her mind. She sighed and looked around. At least he was gone now. Besides, she had someone who loved her.

It had been almost one and a half weeks since she and Tory got together, and she had met the staff at the agency. Her manager, Mr. Yamanako was really nice, and so was everyone else there. They were working on producing her first single, but they had been having some technical problems.

As for her relationship with Tory, it was great. Their first date had been a success. Tory was overly ecstatic that she had actually agreed to be his girlfriend. He had given her two red roses and treated her to a good restaurant on the beach. They had walked along the shoreline and talked for a while before going home that night. She had loved it all, but something bothered her in the back of her mind. She had just pushed it away and let herself enjoy the date. They currently had planned to meet after she was done at the agency. They didn't get to see each other as much now that she was working as a singer instead of at the ice cream shop. Fred liked to keep the boy busy.

She got up and went over to her dresser to get some clothes, and then went to get a shower. Her thoughts drifted back to the dream. Why was it coming back to haunt her just now after more than half a year had gone by? She sighed and let it go as she turned off the water and stepped out. She dried herself off and put on her clothes. She had a navy blue, off the shoulder top, blue jeans and black flip-flops. She dried and combed out her hair. Now she was ready, so she walked into her garage. She got her usual bike and rode out to the agency.

"Hey there Namine," Mr. Yamanako said as she walked into the room. She smiled at him.

"Hey. So what're we doing today?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Always so quick to get down to business. Well, we'll be able to actually record today if you want. Are your lyrics ready?" he asked. Namine nodded.

"I think so. Could you looked at them?" she asked, handing him a piece of paper. His eyes scanned it.

"It's pretty good. Are you ready to sing it though?" he asked.

"…yeah," she said. He nodded and smiled as he got up. She followed suite, and they walked out of the room to the recording studio part of the building.

"Hello everybody! Are you ready to record?" Mr. Yamanako asked as they entered. The people there either nodded, waved to Namine, or did both. "Alright. Then let's set her up. We're just doing vocals today folks. We'll add the music tomorrow alright?"

Namine and the others nodded and they led her into another room. She put on the earphones and looked at her manager through the glass window for the go sign. He gave her the thumbs up and she nodded. Her eyes closed as she heard the melody within her mind though it was silent all around, and then began to sing.

_Life, it's ever so strange  
It's so full of change  
Think that you've worked it out  
then BANG  
Right out of the blue  
Something happens to you  
To throw you off course  
and then you_

_Breakdown  
Yeah you breakdown  
Well don't you breakdown  
Listen to me  
Because_

_It's just a ride, it's just a ride  
no need to run, no need to hide  
It'll take you round and round  
Sometimes you're up  
sometimes you're down  
It's just a ride, it's just a ride  
don't be scared  
don't hide your eyes  
It may feel so real inside  
but don't forget it's just a ride_

_Truth, we don't wanna hear  
It's too much to take  
Don't like to feel out of control  
So we make our plans  
Ten times a day  
And when they don't go  
our way we_

_Breakdown  
Yeah we breakdown  
Well don't you breakdown  
Listen to me  
Because_

_It's just a ride, it's just a ride  
no need to run, no need to hide  
It'll take you round and round  
Sometimes you're up  
sometimes you're down  
It's just a ride, it's just a ride  
don't be scared  
don't hide your eyes  
It may feel so real inside  
but don't forget it's just a ride_

_Slowly, oh so very slowly  
except that  
there's no getting off  
So live it, just gotta go with it  
coz this ride's, never gonna stop_

_Breakdown  
Don't you breakdown  
No need to breakdown  
No need at all  
Because_

_It's just a ride, it's just a ride  
no need to run, no need to hide  
It'll take you all around  
Sometimes you're up  
sometimes you're down  
It's just a ride, it's just a ride  
don't be scared now  
dry your eyes  
It may feel so real inside  
but don't forget enjoy the ride_

_It's just a ride, it's just a ride  
no need to run, no need to hide  
It'll take you all around  
Sometimes you're up  
sometimes you're down  
It's just a ride, it's just a ride  
don't be scared now  
dry your eyes  
It may feel so real inside  
but don't forget enjoy the ride_

Mr. Yamanako smiled as she finished. They stopped the recording, and a few people clapped. Namine smiled and walked back into the other room.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"Perfect. First time I've had a singer that hit every note right on their first try," he told her. She laughed a little.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome. I've got three people in mind to do the guitar, drums, and other miscellaneous things for the music. If all goes well, they'll be working with you permanently for the music of your songs," he told her.

"So we'll basically be a group right?" she asked.

"Yes, that is, if you don't have a problem with any of it," the older man replied.

"Of course not! I think it'll be fun working with other people," she said. Mr. Yamanako smiled.

"Yes, I agree. Now, since that's done there's not much else for you to do here right now. We're still planning some things and I have some meetings I need to go to concerning important issues, so you free to go," he said. She hugged him.

"Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she walked out of the room.

She went out to the spot she had told Tory to meet her at to find that he wasn't there yet. Of course he wasn't because she had gotten done more than four hours before the time she was supposed to be there. It was almost noon, and she had expected Mr. Yamanako to keep her there until three at least, and four at the latest. She sighed. What was she going to do for four hours? Look for him? He probably wasn't home, and he had said that he was off work today. She sighed as she started heading for home.

She walked, not really thinking, and basically just spacing out as her feet led her home. Suddenly her foot hit something it hadn't remembered and she started to fall. Luckily for her, she landed on something soft. But to her dismay it was not a conveniently placed pile of pillows, it was a person, and that person was Riku. Currently she was lying on top of him with her head on his chest. Her face turned bright red as she noticed who it was and what position they were in. She sprang up immediately and started to apologize.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Riku. I was just spacing out a lot, and not really noticing where I was going and-"

"Namine! It's okay. I'm fine. I wasn't really paying attention either so it was both our faults," he said. She opened her mouth to say something else, but decided against it and then nodded.

"Okay. But I'm still sorry," she said as she helped him up.

"So why aren't you at the agency?" Riku asked.

"Mr. Yamanako let me go early. We recorded the vocals for my single today, and we're going to do the instrumental tomorrow. So basically I'm free for the rest of the day, or at least until 4:00. Then I have to meet Tory," she told him.

"Oh…well we could do some stuff until then if you aren't doing anything now until you have to meet him," Riku suggested. Namine smiled.

"Sure. I have nothing else to do now, so why not?" she said happily.

They went out to the beach and walked around, talking. They got ice cream and Namine collected some seashells that she was supposedly going to use to make a necklace with. It neared 4:00, and they started walking off the beach. She smiled at him as they walked, holding hands. She stopped and turned to him.

"Thanks for today Riku. It was definitely better than staying home alone would have been," she said.

"No problem. I needed something to do today too," he said.

Namine hugged him somewhat unexpectedly in a friendly manner, and his cheeks turned a light pink. They pulled apart a little, though they were still in each others arms, with their faces close to each other and their noses touching. Slowly Namine leaned in, not knowing what her body was doing, and not being able to control it when she did. Riku leaned in too, and their lips crashed together in a sweet innocent kiss.

Finally she regained her senses, and before the kiss could be any deeper, she pulled away from his embrace and his warm lips. She looked down at the ground. She shouldn't have done that.

"Sorry Riku…I shouldn't have done that. I-I'll see you later," she said, and then ran.

"Namine wait!" Riku called out, but she kept running. She got to the place she was supposed to meet Tory at and he was there. She had almost passed him when he caught her arm. He pulled her to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked. She couldn't look him in the eyes now.

"N-nothing. Can we meet up tomorrow? I have something I have to do now," she said. He let her go and nodded.

"Sure," he said. She mumbled thanks and then started on to her house. Tory stood there confused. Two girls around his age passed by talking rather loudly.

"Hey, guess what I just saw," the brunette said.

"Oh, don't make me guess I'm bad at that. Just tell me," the blonde one whined.

"You know Riku right?" the brunette asked, and the blonde nodded. "Well I just saw him kiss somebody!"

"You mean he's finally got a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. The girl ran away after he kissed her. She had blonde hair I think. Do you know who it is?"

"Well he has a friend with blonde hair, so maybe it's her."

Tory tensed as he heard what they were saying. He hoped it was not what he thought.

"What's her name?"

"I think it's…Namine."

"Oh my god, no way! He kissed the girl that won that singing contest! She had a really good voice…"

He couldn't hear anymore after that, and he was glad. He didn't want to hear anymore. Was Namine…did she really kiss Riku? Is that why she didn't want to do anything with him today, and why she was running home? He sighed angrily. He'd have to find out for himself if it was true. You can't always trust gossip. He'd be damned if he found out she was going to break it off with him.

* * *

**A/N:** omg…I finished the chappie! Thank you for waiting patiently for me to update. Ooh! Look at the love triangle forming! What will happen? Nobody knows except me! …well, maybe. Anywho, please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **hello again! It's been such a long time! Sorry I haven't updated this story, but I've had a bit of a brain-block on this story. I really didn't want to delete this if I lost my plot bunny, but luckily I found it again! Well…for this chapter at least. Anywho, I thank you all for reviewing and for not flaming me. I feel loved. So yeah. Love you all who read my story (even if you don't review), and here's the next awesomeful chappie!

Oi, I just realized this. I haven't said anything about their ages have I? Well, I'm giving them to you now, and maybe some thing will make sense.

Namine: 18

Kairi: 18

Sora: 18

Riku: 19

Tory: 19

Fred: (although I don't think you'll really need it or anything) 28

Mr. Yamanako: (same thing as Fred, I don't think you'll be needing it) 39

And that's it! Well, I hope this helps a bit with anything that I've mentioned, or will mention. I've also tweaked the last chapter a bit. I left it unchanged for the most part, but you might want to read over it again anyway.

**Disclaimer:** ...nope. Still don't own KH. What I do own is Tory, Fred, Mr. Yamanako, and my sanity! ...well, what's left of it that is...

* * *

Namine paced back and forth in the living room hitting herself on the head angrily.

"Damn it Namine, damn it! Why did you have to kiss him? You're Tory's girlfriend. Not Riku's. Ugh," she said, sighing as she plopped herself down on the couch nearby, lying on her back with her legs over one of the arms. She closed her eyes and pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes as tears formed, not wanting them to fall.

"You're supposed to be with Tory and only Tory," she said, sighing. "Then why has that kiss made my so confused and worked up?"

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Namine sighed and got up from her position on the couch. She made sure she didn't look as though she was crying or about to cry, and made her way to the door. As she opened the door, she sincerely hoped that it wasn't Riku or Tory. She didn't think she could talk to them right now without slamming the door in their face first. Instead of a male, there stood a red headed female with a smile on her face. She sighed inwardly.

"Hey Kai," she said with a smile.

"Hey Namine. My mom was baking again so she asked if you wanted anything," Kairi said.

"No thanks. I'll be fine. I still have some left from the last time," Namine said.

"Well that's good. Don't want you starving now," Kairi said. "But seriously, we're right next door if you need something. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the concern, but I will be making my own money, so I can just go out and get what I need. I don't need to always come to you," the blonde said.

"Heh, yeah. I know. I still can't believe it. Have you sent your folks a letter?" Namine sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

"No. I haven't sent them a letter. I…haven't really talked to them in a while..." she said, a small bit of sadness showing in her voice and barely noticeable pain in her eyes.

"Oh. Well, it'd…be nice to at least send them a letter or something. But then again you don't really have to since they'd probably find out anyway," Kairi said in a thoughtful voice.

"That's true. I don't really want to send a letter though. We weren't exactly on the best terms when I left."

"Why?" Namine shrugged.

"We…had our differences…I just couldn't take anymore, so I left as soon as I could."

"Oh…wow. It sounds like it was more serious than just a difference of opinion." Kairi looked at her friend with a concerned stare. The blonde simply stayed quiet, not wanting to talk about it anymore than she needed to, and Kairi didn't want to push her, so she dropped the subject.

"Alright, well I better be heading back," she said, jerking her head towards her house. Namine smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Have fun with you're mom," she said.

"Oh, yeah. Because we totally have a blast together. Parties every night!" Kairi joked. They laughed, forgetting their previous conversation.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Have fun with whatever you were doing before. Bye," the red head said as she walked off towards her house. This reminded Namine of what she had been thinking of before Kairi had gotten there. She bit her lip, debating whether or not to tell her friend. It wasn't really the other's problem, but maybe another's opinion could help…

"Kairi!" she shouted. The red head turned back to her friend.

"Hmm?"

"Um...well, I was just wondering..." she trailed off, losing her confidence from just a second before.

"Yeah? What's on your mind?" Kairi asked, walking back up to her. Namine sighed and shook her head, deciding against her decision.

"U-um…it's…nothing. Never mind," she said.

"No! You've caught my interest and I'm not leaving here without the details," Kairi said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nope. I'm not telling you. I shouldn't have tried to in the first place. It's my problem and I shouldn't involve you. I'll deal with it how I want to," Namine said confidently. "If I really need to I'll tell you okay?" Kairi stared at her hard, trying to make the blonde girl give in, but Namine was resolute in her decision, and made no attempt in explaining anything any further. She sighed.

"Oh fine. But you know, I'm still next-door and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'm here for you, and when you want to, I'll listen to anything you have to say, okay?" Kairi said, defeated. "I'm gonna go now. Good luck with whatever you're dealing with."

"Thanks. Bye," Namine said with a smile before shutting the door after hearing a good bye from her friend. She sighed and rested her head against the wooden door in front of her.

"Now what am I going to do about this?" she whispered to herself. Her mind was now not only occupied with her problem with Riku and Tory, but also with memories she wished she never had. Sighing, she backed away from the door and went to her room. As a way to get her mind off of things, she turned to her sketchbook. When she took up her pencil, she didn't know anyone. Not Riku, not Tory, not even herself. When she drew, the only thing that mattered was her pencil, her sketchbook, and the slowly forming picture. As she went to sleep later that night, the drawing only half done, she never noticed how the boy in the picture seemed to take a likeness to a certain silver-haired man she knew.

* * *

The next day she woke up from the same nightmare she'd been having as of late. Though it seemed to be a variation of the memory, it was disturbing all the same. As she became aware of the world around her, she willed away the images from the twisted dream. She got up with a groan and made her way to her shower. Once done, she continued her morning routine as usual, dressing lazily just a pair of beige shorts, a blue, off the shoulder shirt, a single necklace that was a piece of string tied to a single shell she had collected the other day and punched a hole through, and a pair of bronze flip-flops. She hopped onto her bike and prayed that she wouldn't meet up with two certain people. 

Opening the door of the fourth floor room that she and her manager usually met in, she was greeted by a familiar man.

"Ah. Namine. Nice to see you here so early."

"Hello Mr. Yamanako. Nice to see you too. How are you?" she said as the older man entered the room.

"Same as I was yesterday," he told her. She laughed a bit at his attempted humor and sat on the navy blue couch. The room was small but she didn't mind. Over the hard wood floor was a fluffy light blue carpet that Namine felt could be soft enough to sleep on. A table was off in the corner with three chairs around it that seemed to be rarely used, for most preferred the comfortable couch. There was also a small television set pushed up against the wall across from the couch that Namine hadn't seen used anytime she had been there yet. A VCR sat on top of a DVD player on the lower shelf of the stand that held the television, new and ready to be used. Namine shook her head. She'd seen all of it before, and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. Still, it felt so new to her, that she couldn't seem to get over it.

"Now, as you know we've recorded your first single right?" Mr. Yamanako said, bringing the daydreaming blonde out of her musings. She nodded.

"Although it isn't quiet finished since we still have yet to put the actual music to it, we aren't going to release it right away. Not that we were going to in the first place. I've decided that you need to get some more publicity first. We need to throw your name out to the people so they'll know you when we release the song," he said.

"I thought people already knew of me," Namine said, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, people do, but not enough. It's only the people of this local town that really know you, and maybe some of the surrounding islands have heard faintly, but that's not enough," the man said. She nodded, understanding the logic. If more people know her, then the CD will sell better.

"Alright. My boss has informed me of a contest for up-and-coming singers like you. I've already signed you up for it," he told her.

"What's the contest for?" Namine asked.

"You're competing against other singers for a chance to sing with another, famous artist, and then sing a song of your own composition. You're supposed to compose lyrics for a duet that you will sing with him. Of course, you'll be competing in your singing ability too. There will be many great singers and writers there, so it might be hard. But if it's a challenge you're willing to face, then I have faith in your ability," he said. Namine smiled.

"Thanks. I can't wait for it! With you behind me, I'll do my best!" she exclaimed. Then her face turned to an expression of curiosity. "But…who's the artist the winner gets to sing with?"

Mr. Yamanako grinned. He knew she loved his music, so he knew her knowing this piece of information would definitely help her to work even harder.

"Truthfully, it's a band called The Nobodies. But I bet you'll know who the lead singer is," he replied. Namine's eyes widened as an even bigger smile than before engulfed her face.

"You mean if I win, I'll get to sing a duet with Roxas?!" she screamed in disbelief. She could hardly believe this. All she had to do was be better than everyone else, and she would be picked to sing with Roxas!

"It's not quite official yet that you'll be in the competition though. We're supposed to send in a sample song for them to hear within the next two weeks. With that, they'll choose who they want to compete," Mr. Yamanako said nonchalantly. Her expression dropped a little at hearing this news.

"But…I only have one song recorded so far, and it doesn't even have any music to it yet. How are we supposed to send them a sample if it's not finished?" she asked.

"Well, we have two weeks to finish it. All we need is the music, so…" he trailed off.

"That's where we come in!"

Namine jumped, startled by the sudden entrance of another into the conversation. She turned around to face a short, spiky blonde haired boy, although he seemed as though he could still be taller than her, along with another boy with orange hair that seemed to be gelled up into a sort of Mohawk with a curl in the front. In front of the two boys was a brunette girl with emerald eyes that was bouncing around with a happy grin on her face. The voice had sounded female, so Namine assumed it had been the girl to speak. She'd be kind of freaked if it had been one of the boys to make that high girly voice.

"Ah, just on time you three. Thank you for coming down today," Mr. Yamanako said.

"No prob," the blond said, flopping down onto one of the chairs by the table with the back face forwards.

"It's an opportunity for us mon. We couldn't turn something like that down, ya?" the other boy said, also sitting on one of the chairs by the table, but with his back leaning against the table and the back of the chair on his left side. The brunette girl startled Namine once again as she jumped onto the couch next to her.

"Yup! We get an opportunity, we seize it!" she said happily.

"And who's blondie over there," the equally blond boy asked. Namine gave him a level stare.

"I was about to ask the same thing," she said. The boy gave her a small glare before the older dark haired man decided to cut in.

"Enough children. Namine, these are the three I was talking about," he said.

"The one next to you," he pointed to the girl, "is Selphie. He," he pointed to the orange haired boy, "is Wakka. And he," he pointed to the blonde, "is Tidus. Everyone, this is Namine. You'll all be working together to put together the music for her song."

Tidus groaned, Selphie seemed ecstatic at working with another girl, and Wakka simply smiled, thinking Namine would be nice to work with. Namine, on the other hand, hadn't a clue what to think. Poor girl…

* * *

Namine walked through the town, guiding her bike along. She hadn't felt like riding it back home now. Working with those three had been a bit tiresome at first when they were all getting to know each other. Not that they weren't still getting to know each other, but at least now they knew more than each other's first names. She found out that Tidus was skilled at the guitar, as Wakka was with the drums. They demonstrated their skills for her in an empty practice room. Selphie had also shown off what she could do on a keyboard. She was fairly impressed by them, and they by her after they listened to the sound byte from yesterday. Tidus had played around trying to find a melody for the song, while Wakka played around with the beats. Selphie sat back and tried to decide what sound she should have the keyboard make. 

Tidus seemed to have warmed up to her a bit, but he was still a bit of a jerk. Selphie had assured her that 'Tiddy' was always like that to everyone except when he was trying to get in some girl's pants. At that comment, Tidus's face had burst into a cherry red as she denied it, saying he would never do such a thing. They all had a good laugh, but Tidus had sulked for a while afterwards. She smiled. These people would be nice to work with.

"Namine!" a voice shouted. She turned her head to the voice and froze. It was Tory. All thoughts of her job and newfound friends forgotten and replaced by memories of the day before, she sighed. _No, don't get worked up,_ she told herself, _just forget what happened. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter at all..._

"Hey Tory!" she said with a smile. He swept her into a hug, and twirled her around.

"Hello, love of mine," he said happily. She laughed, equally happy. She could forget her worries for now. It was better that way. He was all she needed…right…? He set her back down and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So what did you want?" she asked. She began walking with her bike again. He joined her, putting his arm around her waist.

"What? I can't randomly be with my girlfriend anymore?" he said jokingly. She bumped his hip with hers.

"Of course you can," she said. "So do you want to go do something now? You know, to make up for me ditching the other day."

"Sure. How about a nice, private dinner on the beach?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sounds like fun. Have anything in mind?"

"How about…Heart's Star?"

"Hmmm…romantic. I like," Namine said. She leaned against the taller boy, and he hugged her tighter with his one arm. Yes, she could most definitely forget now. It was too perfect to sully with something as silly as an accidental kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** yep. It's done. Ooh, wonder what will happen on their date. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update this as it did with this chapter. As a reminder if you didn't read at the note above, I did tweak the last chapter a bit. I left it the same for the most part, but there are new things in there. Also, I may change a bit in the first two chapters too, but I'm not sure. I need to read over them again and see what I'll do. Now, thank you for reading, and I'll appreciate it verily much when you review. It makes me feel special, and like people actually like my stories. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes too… 


	5. please read

I'm sorry; I know I haven't updated this in forever. The next update probably won't be for a while now too. Once again, I'm sorry to all you readers. No I'm not discontinuing this, it's only going on hold. I'll still be working on this, but I have some bugs to work out on it. Also, I'm going to be focusing my efforts mostly on my new story that is replacing my other story _Broken Then Mended Hearts_, which is now discontinued. The new story is going to be called _Memory's Key_ if you feel like you want to read it when I get to posting it. For the last time (in this note) I'm sorry to all you readers who are so anxious for the next chapter of the story. I'll update this as soon as I'm done working the bugs out. Thank you for sticking with me.

_ZeratheNightDancer_


End file.
